


Dee’s Roman Fantasy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: beattheblackdog, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fruit, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee persuades Ryo to try out role-play and fulfil his Roman Emperor and slave fantasy.





	Dee’s Roman Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ‘Dee’s Grape Idea’.
> 
> Written For: Amnesty at beattheblackdog, using Challenge 32: Fantasy. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> **Warnings:** Unrepentant role-playing smut fest. Seriously NSFW.

“How do I look?”

As the bedroom door opened and Ryo hesitantly stepped out, Dee turned from where he was rearranging the cushions on the sofa and froze in place, staring hungrily at his lover. This was what he’d been dreaming about for weeks! Toga-clad, or rather sheet-clad Ryo was a wet dream come true. Dee’s mouth watered as he took in the sight and the towel around his waist developed a distinct tent in the front.

“I think I’ve died and gone to Heaven.”

Ryo just stood there, blushing to the roots of his hair and chewing his bottom lip. He didn’t seem to know where to look. “I feel like an idiot.”

“You look gorgeous. C’mon over here; your sofa awaits.” Dee bowed low and made a sweeping gesture towards the sofa, all its cushions piled at one end for Ryo’s lounging comfort.

“Shouldn’t we… I don’t know, spread a sheet over it or something?”

Dee hated the thought of wasting time, he just wanted to get the fantasy underway, but if things went the way he planned… “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he sighed. “It’ll look more fitting like that anyway. Stay where you are; I’ll be right back.” He hustled into the bedroom and dug out the old sheet he and Ryo had used when Dee had suggested having fun with chocolate sauce. It had gotten a bit stained that night and Ryo had been going to throw it out until Dee had told him they might need it again. Now it lived on the top shelf of Ryo’s closet, where they could grab it any time things might get messier than usual.

Returning to the living room, Dee shook the sheet out and spread it over the sofa. “Now, you just make yourself comfy.”

“Um…” Ryo raised the bottom of his ‘toga’ and padded barefoot over to the sofa, sitting down on it a bit awkwardly.

Smothering a laugh, Dee shook his head. “Ya gotta lounge, babe! Put your feet up and lie back against the cushions. Pretend you’re really a Roman Emperor.” Dee moved the end table alongside the sofa; he’d cleared everything off it before setting a cereal dish in the middle, the bunch of grapes, broken into smaller sections and beaded with water from being rinsed under the tap, sat in the dish, the glossy green fruits looking temptingly plump and juicy.

“How? I don’t know what a Roman Emperor would be like!” Ryo shuffled around and managed to get his legs up on the sofa seat without losing his makeshift toga in the process. Leaning against the cushions, he fussily rearranged the folds of the fabric, just to give his hands something to do.

“So pretend you’re an actor or somethin’. You’ve worked undercover; role-play isn’t that different. It’s just a matter of pretendin’ you’re someone else. Right now you’re Emperor Luscious, ruler of all you survey.”

“Don’t you mean Lucius?”

“Hey, whose fantasy is this? You’re Luscious. Okay?”

“It sounds like the name of a character in a bad porn movie.”

Dee shrugged, unconcerned. “When ya think about it, porn movies are just role-play fantasies you can watch. Stop takin’ things so seriously! We’re supposed to be havin’ fun here.”

Rolling his eyes, Ryo flopped back against the piled, sheet-covered cushions, turning half onto his side. “How’s this?”

Dee’s towel twitched. “Perfect!” He picked up the dish of grapes and dropped to one knee beside the sofa, his head bowed. “Grapes, my Lord?”

“This is dumb.”

“Play along, please?” Dee raised his head to look pleadingly into Ryo’s eyes, then dropped his gaze again. “Order me to wash your feet.”

“Oh, fine. If it’ll make you happy…” Ryo took a sprig of grapes and tried to remember what he’d done at the precinct all those weeks ago that had gotten Dee so turned on. Tipping his head back, he caught a grape with teeth and tongue, tugging it from its stem and biting into it, his mouth flooding with the sweet juice. “Mmmm.” He risked a glance in Dee’s direction and caught his lover staring at him avidly, lips parted and pupils blown. Slowly Ryo ate another grape, doing so as erotically as he could. Was that a whimper from Dee? “Slave, I’m weary; bathe my feet,” Ryo commanded in a regal tone.

Dee’s eyes widened and he just managed to keep from breaking into a grin. “Of course, my Lord Luscious. Your humble slave lives to serve your every need.” Scrabbling to his feet, Dee put the dish of grapes down and dashed off, returning with the bowl of water, towel, and washcloth he’d prepared while Ryo was getting into his ‘costume’. Kneeling at the other end of the sofa, Dee began to thoroughly wash and dry Ryo’s feet, although his attention remained mostly on Ryo’s lips and hands as his lover continued idly eating the grapes, putting on a show that Dee couldn’t have torn his eyes away from if his life had depended on it.

Once Ryo’s feet were clean, Dee moved the bowl of water out of the way and began a slow, sensual foot massage. Ryo half groaned; it felt so good.

Still keeping his eyes on Ryo’s face, Dee bowed his head and peppered feather light kisses over his Emperor’s instep before swirling his tongue around Ryo’s big toe and sucking on it.

The grapes tumbled from Ryo’s suddenly nerveless fingers. He scrabbled for them before they could fall to the floor and hurriedly dropped them back in the dish. Dee continued the massage, head down now as if focusing intently on what he was doing, but Ryo was sure he could see a smirk on the other man’s lips. 

Setting down Ryo’s right foot, Dee started on the left, kissing each toe in turn and licking a stripe down the sole. Ryo groaned in earnest this time and slid down the cushions.

“My Lord?”

“Don’t stop.”

“As you wish, my Lord Luscious.” Far from showing proper deference for his Emperor, Dee spoke the words possessively, a wicked glint in his emerald eyes. Sliding the toga a few inches up Ryo’s legs, Dee massaged his calves, pressing butterfly kisses up Ryo’s legs as he went, interspersing them with teasing nibbles and licks, and blowing lightly against the moistened skin.

Ryo was getting steadily more aroused, his breathing speeding up. His eyes were drawn to the tented towel around Dee’s waist; it was starting to slip, but not enough for Ryo; he wanted to see what was underneath. He licked his lips. “Remove your garment, Slave,” he commanded, voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“Whatever my Lord Luscious commands.” Oh yes, that was definitely a smirk. Without getting up off his knees, Dee unwrapped the towel and tossed it carelessly behind him. He was fully erect, the head of his cock swollen and purple, leaking at the tip. How Dee was maintaining his slave persona while so turned on was a mystery to Ryo, but he made no move to touch himself or otherwise acknowledge his arousal. He just knelt there, patiently waiting.

Ryo realised he was staring at Dee’s dick, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He swallowed hard, his own cock jerking in response to the sight. He felt a trickle of wetness against his belly and bit back a moan. “Why have you stopped, slave?”

“Your pardon, my Lord Luscious.” Dee continued with the interrupted massage, pushing the sheet further up Ryo’s legs, kissing each knee before sliding his hands higher, paying particular attention to the sensitive skin of Ryo’s inner thighs, alternating between firm kneading and soft caresses that made Ryo’s skin tingle. He parted his legs, his makeshift toga falling open, and if his eyes hadn’t been closed he would have seen Dee licking his lips. Drawing near the tops of Ryo’s legs, Dee paused. “My Lord, do you wish me to continue?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yes.” Pulling himself out of the stupor Dee’s ministrations had put him in, and opening his eyes, Ryo floundered, slipping out of character for a moment before remembering. “You have pleased me, slave. For that, I feel inclined to grant you a reward. Suck me off.” Who cared whether a Roman Emperor would phrase it that way or not? Ryo wanted Dee’s talented mouth on him now! He was so hard and ready… Just the mere thought caused another small spurt of pre-come to escape and he glanced down at his rigid, leaking cock, fully exposed to Dee’s view. He was more than ready.

“Thank you, Lord Luscious,” Dee murmured breathlessly. “I’m honoured to bring you pleasure.” He shifted position, one hand drifting towards his own cock as he leaned to lick Ryo’s from root to tip, his tongue swirling deftly around the head to capture the trickle of pre-come.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Dee’s hand jerked away before his fingers could make contact with his heated erection. “No, my Lord. Forgive me.” He rested his hand on Ryo’s hip instead, taking the base of Ryo’s cock in his other hand to hold it steady as he teased the head with licks and nibbles, poking the tip of his tongue into the slit, lapping up the pre-come that beaded there, not wanting to waste a drop.

“Suck me, slave!” Ryo commanded, growing impatient; the words were barely out before Dee deep-throated him, and he trailed off into a groan of pleasure. Dee was so good at this, his head bobbing up and down, teeth scraping slightly along his sensitised flesh, tongue adding its own flickering caresses, stoking Ryo’s fires higher. Ryo tangled one hand in Dee’s hair and tried to thrust his hips up, but Dee’s hands kept him still. Feeling himself getting close to completion, Ryo tugged at Dee’s hair. “Stop, slave.”

Pulling off Ryo’s cock with a loud pop, Dee looked questioningly at his lover. “My Lord? Was I not pleasing you?”

“You were, but…” Ryo let his eyes wander to Dee’s erection, jutting upwards, untouched and leaking copiously. He drew his knees up and slid further down the cushions. “I want that,” he gestured at Dee’s cock, “in me.” Ryo felt his cheeks heat up, hardly able to believe what he was saying. “Fuck me, slave!”

Where Dee had been hiding the lube was anyone’s guess, but in the time it took Ryo to blink, Dee had the small bottle in his hand and was snapping the cap open. “At my Lord’s command.” Dee bowed his head, drizzled slick onto his fingers, and started to prepare his lover. He was thorough but quick about it, knowing neither one of them would be able to hold back for long, so Ryo was still fairly tight when Dee slicked himself up and climbed onto the sofa between his partner’s parted legs. Gripping himself firmly, Dee lowered himself on top of Ryo, guiding the head of his cock to rest at his lover’s entrance.

“Hurry up, slave,” Ryo gasped out, raising his butt off the sofa, forgetting his earlier embarrassment in his need to have Dee inside him.

Dee didn’t reply, just pressed his hips forward and groaned as the head of his cock slid past the tight outer ring of muscle. He stopped then, gritting his teeth, and looking up at his lover, Ryo could tell Dee was fighting the urge to come before he was even fully inside. Ryo’s cock jerked in sympathy, dribbling pre-come. He was as close to coming as Dee was.

Gripping his cock hard just behind the head, Dee took a few deep, slow breaths as he fought for control.

“Okay?” Ryo asked, voice low.

“Yeah, just… Damn, babe, you’re so tight! Almost sent me right over the edge.” Slowly Dee pressed in the rest of the way, resting his sweat-beaded forehead against Ryo’s shoulder. Without thinking, Ryo wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close, adjusting to the sensation of fullness. After a couple of moments, his internal muscles loosened their tight grip on Dee’s cock, and with an audible groan of relief, Dee started to move, setting a pace a little faster than he’d intended, need overruling all other considerations. It didn’t matter; Ryo was on the same page, pleading for ‘more’ and ‘harder’. What could a good, loyal slave do but obey his Emperor?

It was never going to take long, not for either of them; they were both way too turned on to last. Raising himself up on his elbows and locking eyes with Ryo, Dee pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in with a sharp snap of his hips. Ryo gasped as Dee found his sweet spot, and on Dee’s next thrust, raised his hips to meet him, urging his lover on. He couldn’t keep that up for long though, it was too tiring, and after a few more thrusts he settled instead for wrapping his long legs around Dee’s hips, pulling his erstwhile slave as close as possible. Their sweat streaked bodies stuck together, trapping Ryo’s cock between them, the constant rubbing combined with the slickness of sweaty skin providing such delicious friction that he was coming almost before he knew it, arching his back and crying out as a flood of warm wetness spread between their bodies. Ryo’s orgasm immediately triggered his partner’s, and with a roar, Dee thrust deep into Ryo one last time as he exploded, coming so hard he all but blacked out.

Dee slumped bonelessly on top of Ryo, his cock still pulsing and twitching inside his lover as it began to soften. He felt wrung out and completely spent, breathing in ragged gasps; there was no way he could move yet, but Ryo didn’t seem to mind. Several minutes passed as the two men lay there panting, catching their breath, but eventually Dee felt his cock slide free and he sighed, reluctantly rolling off Ryo and wedging himself between his lover’s body and the back of the sofa. 

“Whoooeeee! That was awesome!” he gasped.

“Guh,” Ryo responded faintly, one arm sliding limply off the edge of the sofa, his knuckles making a muffled thud as they connected with the floor. He didn’t seem to feel it; his face was flushed and sweaty, his eyes glazed and half-closed.

“You okay babe?”

“I think you melted my brain.” 

“Just your brain?” Dee teased. “From what I can see, the rest of you looks pretty melted too.”

“Don’t gloat.”

Dee just grinned. “So, my luscious Lord, did your slave serve you well?”

Opening his eyes fully, Ryo gazed coolly at Dee and arched one eyebrow. “You performed adequately, slave.”

“Adequately? I was fuckin’ awesome!” Dee exclaimed indignantly.

“As Emperor Luscious, I can hardly be expected to lavish such generous praise on a mere slave,” Ryo pointed out. “But speaking as myself… You were amazing.” 

“So, d’you think we could maybe try role-playin’ again sometime?” Dee asked.

Ryo smiled. “Maybe. I might even be persuaded to play the slave next time, although I don’t think I’d be as good at it as you were. Would you care for a grape?” He raised his hand and dangled a sprig temptingly. 

Dee burst out laughing, but that didn’t keep him from leaning across and snagging a grape with his teeth, tugging it free. He bit into it as Ryo curled his tongue around one, dragging it into his mouth. Dee’s cock twitched slightly as the sight; he’d need a few minutes yet, but if Ryo kept that up with the grapes… Well, Round Two wouldn’t be far off. For the moment though, he was content to just lie there and share the grapes, their juice going some way towards moistening his parched mouth. Buying them had definitely been one of his better spur-of-the-moment ideas!

The End


End file.
